Blossoms
by CapitalCoconut
Summary: Flowers predate Quirks, blossoming in people's hair when they fall in love, whether it's romantic or platonic. Aizawa Shouta retells the stories he knows about the flowers that have bloomed in the hair of his new homeroom class, 1-A.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Perhaps it was the fact that Class 1-A had faced dangers that not even Pro Heroes had under their belts, but whatever it was, Aizawa understood one thing: Class 1-A was sprouting and blooming buds and blossoms faster than any class he had ever seen, both as a student at Yuuei and a teacher./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa can recall the Entrance Exam with ease, and knows that desperate primroses bloomed on the spot when Uraraka got trapped under the rubble near the Zero Pointer. Identical flowers could be seen in some boy's green hair when he punched that thing straight in the face without hesitation to save her. The same green-haired boy had apparently qualified for the Hero Course with just rescue points, and Aizawa knew the girl he saved wanted to give some of her points to him, but that wasn't possible. When Nedzu has posed the question of who would take Midoriya Izuku into their class, Aizawa had been quick to accept, to the surprise of his co-workers. He gave one simple statement on reasoning: "That kid needs to learn something about self-preservation."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He recalled the confused looks of his new class upon making them take the Quirk Apprehension Test. It was his logical ruse that had them all working as hard as he could and Midoriya had sprouted his primroses again, but they melted into powerful edelweiss that were quick to disappear again as the boy turned from his ball throw and showed off his broken finger with an amount of relish that couldn't be considered healthy. However, it could be considered a decent start./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Mineta Minoru's 'hair' was rarely free of its fleeting freesias, especially whenever he so much as glanced at the girls around him. Aizawa swore to himself that he would keep an eye of the pop-off boy from now on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"In his opinion, the Battle Trial incident had been entirely All Might's fault. Bakugou's orange lilies had never been questioned since day one, but pitting him against Midoriya, who seemed to sprout primroses exclusively, was a mistake that anyone with half a brain should have seen from a mile away. Apparently, Yagi's fight against All for One all those years ago had damaged his internal organs severely – he wouldn't be surprised if that included his brain, or at least his common sense. All Might was far too trusting in others to see the immense flaw in his plan. Aizawa had been the one to call off the match when Bakugou took it too far, but there was something about the ashen-blonde's anger that seemed off, somehow. Aizawa pulled the explosive boy out of their next class for a small chat with him, giving Jirou and Shouji pointed glares before leaving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You are not at risk of expulsion unless something that reckless happens again." Aizawa started with bluntly, "What on earth gave you the idea that using that amount of brute force against Midoriya was a good idea?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I was supposed to be a villain. They don't take it easy on anyone who gets in their way." Bakugou huffed, folding his arms. "Deku fucking deserved it, anyway."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa didn't bother scolding his language. "And why is that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Fucker's just a Quirkless dipshit."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That's not what he showed in the apprehension test."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Well I don't know where the fuck he got a Quirk from! Our parents are friends so I've him since forever, and he never had a Quirk before now!" Bakugou seethed. "Unless he was keeping secrets from everyone about it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ah. Aizawa believed he had a basic understanding of Bakugou's lilies now – platonic love between friends, turned to hate as a fairly recent development due to the idea that Midoriya lied to him. Although, his understanding may be slightly flawed since the lilies could have sprouted anywhere between now and 12 years ago. Either way, Bakugou's brashness was something he had to get a handle on before it was too late./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I don't know what has happened between you two but you need to get over yourself." Aizawa declared. "If you're going to be a Pro Hero, you will always end up working missions with people you do not get along with. I suggest you deal with that fact sooner rather than later."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Bakugou gave him a cold, angry glare, but his folded arms fell to his sides. "Whatever."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Well, that was the best he was going to get out of Bakugou Katsuki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"(And if anyone except him noticed the slow deterioration of Bakugou's orange lily crown, they dared not bring it up)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa knew several facts about the flowers. They bloomed out of love, both platonic and romantic. He had seen his current class bloom more than the previous classes put together, and he had thought Yamada was bad during their high school years. Midoriya had exclusively bloomed primroses thus far. Uraraka had bloomed during the entrance exams, but those had disappeared soon after. Many members of his class were budding, which signified romantic love that they hadn't accepted yet: Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Aoyoma. Ashido and Hagakure had bloomed already, red fun-loving poppies and bright yellow narcissus respectively. He didn't know what his students would bloom in the future, but he did know one thing for certain:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa Shouta had no intention of letting his own buds blossom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"So you can imagine his surprise when the USJ incident happened. His head had already been smashed into the ground, both arms broken by the Nomu. But when handyman went after Asui with an outstretched hand, Aizawa would not let anything happen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Sugoi, Eraserhead."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Midoriya and Asui were just as surprised as Aizawa himself was when a yellow primrose petal fluttered down to the ground from his raven hair. He didn't have much time to think it over, as he was already fading away fast when All Might appeared to take on the Nomu. When he was finally back in class, fully covered in bandages, the primroses were gone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The Yuuei Sports Festival was something he had the pleasure of commentating alongside Present Mic, who had been boasting his own crown of edelweiss ever since their second year together at Yuuei as students. Present Mic kept the crowd cherry, while Aizawa kept them informed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"When Shinsou Hitoshi came on to the battle pitch sporting peonies, Aizawa was surprised. He had honed in on Shinsou during the entrance exam and he knew that his mental Quirk wasn't any good against the faux villains. Perhaps Shinsou was using the sports festival to prove himself. But of course, Problem Child would be his opponent. And of course, even when his defeated opponent would probably be angry, Midoriya would still offer them his hand. Surprisingly enough, Shinsou accepted it, and Aizawa watched the way his peonies withered away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa had a lot of fun reprimanding the audience during the fight between Bakugou and Uraraka. Bakugou's old crown of lilies was gone, replaced by a few buds that were barely noticeably to anyone who wasn't actually looking for them. Uraraka's streak of sprouting primroses exclusively continued as she passed out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Midoriya's match of Todoroki broke his primrose streak like the Apprehension Test had with a crown of edelweiss similar to Mic's own, that bloomed on the spot when he yelled something at Todoroki that caused the bi-coloured boy to burst into flames. Something about the fire being Shouto's power, not his father's./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa would have to look into that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Upon the events of the Internship Week, Aizawa took it upon himself to visit Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida a visit in the hospital. He had been informed of their actions by Chief Tsuragamae. The three seemed surprised to see him and stumbled over themselves trying to explain everything, but he held up a hand to stop them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Iida, you have one chance to explain what in the name of All Might you were thinking."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Iida sighed. "I wanted vengeance for my brother, Tensei. Stain took away his hero career and his ability to walk. I wanted to avenge him. I know it wasn't very heroic of me at all."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa leant against the wall he next to. "Vengeance for a loved one is understandable, but not heroic." He stated. "Problem Child, why did your ignore your instructor's orders?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Gran Torino told me to stay away from the danger. I wanted to prove I could help, and I had noticed something was up with Iida ever since Stain caught his brother. I've heard enough by Stain to know the general locations he'd strike, so I went searching near Manual's agency for them. When I found Iida and Native there, I couldn't just let Stain kill them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa sighed; what else should he have expected from the Problem Child? "Todoroki?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Midoriya sent his location without a message. He always sends an explanation, so being cryptic was explanation in itself. Endeavour wouldnt do anything when I told him, so I went after Midoriya myself."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa was seriously considering banging his head into the wall. "All three of you, your selflessness is admirable but it could have gotten you killed. There is no point in becoming a hero if all you do is die needlessly because you didn't think things through. I expect you to act more cautiously in the future." He stated. "You will all write a four-page essay on the many motivations behind Hero work, including your own. I expect them in by the end of next week, but you won't be getting extra credit."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hai, sensei!" Iida said, ever the professional. "Although, there is a question I would like to ask."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Go ahead."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Stain had flowers." Iida said gravely. "What do red spider lilies mean?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa blinked. "You're certain they're red spider lilies?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hai." Todoroki replied. "My mother used to grow them in the garden, though I don't know their meaning."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa gave Todoroki as much of a sympathetic look as he could muster. "In hanakotoba, red spider lilies are the symbol of a love lost or left behind."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That begs the question," Midoriya said quietly, "Who did Stain leave behind to follow his crusade for justice?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The final exams weren't too exciting in turns of blooms. Yaoyorozu's buds blossomed into passionate sunflowers during her battle with Todoroki against Aizawa, and Aizawa heard the pair talking about them afterwards. Todoroki was apparently combing his own buds away every morning, but from what he heard, Aizawa realised Todoroki was going to stop doing that. Many of his students had bloomed temporary daffodils out of respect for the others. However, Iida instead bloomed a crown of faithful lavender just before his battle alongside Ojiro against Powerloader./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The forest Training Camp had been a living nightmare that was as bad as the USJ, in his mind. Spinner, Magne, Compress and Kurogiri were all free of flowers. He recalled how terrifying the Dabi clones were, with blue fire and orange lilies down by his ear, more vibrant than Bakugou's old crown of them had been. Aizawa blamed himself for Bakugou's disappearance, he should've been able to stop the villains before it happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Midoriya had broken down at Bakugou's kidnapping, with his desperate primrose wilting and crumbling away sadly. Even Todoroki seemed guilty, though he bloomed no flowers to show it. His buds were hanging by his ear – they should certainly become bluebells, should he ever let them. Aizawa had also noticed the way Kota's hair had primroses wilting away, although he thought against pointing them out. Kirishima had bloomed a crown of deep red tulips during one of their remedial sessions and Ashido, Kaminari, Sero and Satou had all wanted answers as to why they sprouted so suddenly. They stopped when Aizawa threaten to expel them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa had struggled to hold in the contents of his stomach when Asui and Uraraka retold their fight against Toga, who had a crown of red roses with thorny brambles so thick and sharp they dug into her skin and covered her neck and shoulders in blood. Not that the blonde girl had apparently seemed to care./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The events of Kamino had come. He had sat his class down for this one, allowing them the freedom to push their desks to the edges of the classroom and gather their chairs in a semi-circle shape around the front./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You can still reach out! You can still save him, Midoriya-kun!" Kirishima begged./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It is a task that should be left to the Heroes, Kirishima!" Iida insisted. "We don't want to cause any more trouble!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Speak for yourself!" Kirishima almost yelled back. "I will not just stand by and watch this, I want to help! I want to help the person I bloomed for!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Kirishima seemed to realise what he had just said first, and turned as crimson as his hair as his classmates followed suit./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You're in love with Bakugou?" Ashido asked. "I knew you had a thing for loud blondes!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Aww, that's so sweet!" Uraraka mused. "Blasty needs a manly partner who can keep his temper down!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It was the Midoriya who walked the rest of the class through the reasons behind their disguises, and Iida who walked them step by step through their rescue plan, one that – thankfully – prioritised caution rather than vengeance this time. At least Hosu had taught them a lesson. Kirishima recalled how Bakugou had blossomed his crown of pink roses the second their hands connected, and Bakugou threatened to explode anyone who continued to coo at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"All in all, it was a fairly typical day in Class 1-A./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Why did Aizawa think the addition of the dorms would have made anyone any different?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I'll explode your ass into next week, you little shit!" Who was Bakugou yelling at this time?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Apparently, it was Mineta. And when Aizawa reached the classroom, he realised why. With a flick of his capture weapon, he pulled Bakugou away from Mineta. "Iida."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Sir!" Iida exclaimed. "There was a flower on Yaoyorozu's desk! It made her uncomfortable, but she didn't want to touch it for fear of giving the impression of accepting it!" He explained. "And then Bakugou immediately accused Mineta-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Which totally isn't fair-" Mineta shrieked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Who else would it be?" Bakugou fumed. "Chickenshit didn't even give Ponytail the chance to refuse!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That's enough." Aizawa stated, pulling his capture weapon back around his shoulders after letting Bakugou go. He then walked over to Yaoyorozu's desk, and there was a freesia sitting neatly on top of it. Yaoyorozu had her hands on her lap, and was staring at the flower with intensity. Without a second thought, Aizawa scooped the flower up, to the scandalised gasps of the rest of the classroom. "Yaoyorozu-san, did you want to accept this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Yaoyorozu looked at him with wide eyes, and shook her head. "No, sensei."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Then I'm throwing it away." Aizawa replied. He did just that. "Mineta, with me. Iida, you're in charge. No one gets injured, understood?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hai, sensei!" The whole class chorused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aizawa all but dragged Mineta through the halls and to Nedzu's office. He knocked twice on the door, and Nedzu told him to come him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Ah, Aizawa-san!" Nedzu said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Nedzu, the reports on Mineta."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""There have been quite a few."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""He left a flower on Yaoyorozu-san's desk, attempting to use plausible deniability as an excuse. Yaoyorozu did not want to accept the flower, but didn't want to touch it in case it appeared as though she did."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Well, we can't have students feeling unsafe in their own classrooms, can we?" Nedzu asked. "Leave him with me. We'll be having a talk."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Seat number 19 did not return to class after that day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Upon Mineta's expulsion, Shinsou Hitoshi was bumped up from General Studies to Heroics. Iida was happy to welcome him, most of the girls were excited that Mineta was gone, and Todoroki and Tokoyami found a friend in the usually quiet boy. But none were more excited than Midoriya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Shinsou-kun!" Midoriya called. "Come sit with us!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Shinsou had accepted. Aizawa was watching from his sleeping bag in the rafters. It was good that Shinsou was finding friends, even if it was the Problem Child and his friendship group most of the time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Over the course a few months, Aizawa witnessed a lot of events in the dorm building while he was up late grading papers. Sometimes, Hizashi would join in, to keep him company and remind him that sleep was a necessary part of life, as much as Aizawa seemed to dislike sleeping at the correct times./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Bakugou managed to build a makeshift bomb out of his clothes because the washing machines were not equipped to break down his nitroglycerin sweat. Aizawa had been horrified to learn as such./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Midoriya had nightmares in which use of his Quirk was interchangeable with sleep-talking. Once, the Problem Child had fallen asleep on the sofa in the common room, and had a nightmare as Aizawa carried him to his own room. It had been terrifying, but nothing his Quirk couldn't handle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Todoroki had sneezed. That was an experience./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He learnt that Uraraka slept with gloves on, and that Ashido had melted though her gloves and thus into the legs of her bed and so needed an acid-proof replacement. Sero had used his tape to help decorate his room, and Kirishima had split his punching bag too many times to count. Kaminari regularly visited the microwave to release charges that would otherwise leave him overcharged, and even still he managed to give everyone shocks when he touched them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Asui snatched flies out of the air, and Kouda had fainted the first time he saw it happen. Ojiro allowed anyone and everyone to use the fluffy tip of his tail as a stimming toy should they need it – surprisingly, it was Tokoyami and Kaminari who took up the offer the most. Iida had copious amounts of orange juice stored in the fridge, and Jirou never cleaned her own dishes. Hagakure had a bad habit of stealing other people's food, and Yaoyorozu had once continuously created and eaten a noodle simultaneously as a dare. Satou regularly baked treats, and was the only one allowed an oven in his room. Shinsou invented the Insomniacs Club, and Aizawa had walked in on it once: Shinsou, Kaminari, Midoriya, Todoroki, Tokoyami and Shouji were all attempting to summon a demon of some kind. Aizawa had noped the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"fuck /emout of there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Aoyoma hosted makeover nights in his room sometimes. The following morning, every attendee was pampered and someone had glitter in their hair, without fail. One time it was Sero. Aizawa had nearly dropped his coffee mug. Whenever it was Ashido, the dorms knew to prepare for a cleaning day afterwards, because the bouncy girl got the glitter em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"everywhere/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"There were also several events concerning blooms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It happened like this: Asui marched into class and approached Uraraka, and plucked a daisy from her hair on the spot. Uraraka blushed immensely before returning her gesture with her hibiscus, and the two left the classroom that afternoon holding hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It happened like this: During a game of truth or dare, Bakugou dared Kaminari to give one of his jamsmine blossoms to the person they were meant for. When he plucked a bloom for Sero, the black-haired boy's buds bloomed immediately into honeysuckle vines./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It happened like this: The day Jirou's sweet white spider lilies bloomed, she approached Yaoyorozu with a bad pick up line. They ended up leaving the classroom hand in hand, just as Uraraka and Asui had./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It happened like this: Aoyoma plucks a bouquet of his carnations and, during the lunch period, approaches em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Monoma /emof all people. Monoma is surprised but takes the bouquet and offers Aoyoma one of his narcissus, which Aoyoma gladly accepts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It happened like this: Tokoyami bloomed cherry blossoms after the events of the forest training camp, intricately weaved among his feathers. Shouji had already bloomed morning glory, and when Tokoyami bravely faces the masked student holding a pair of cherry blossoms from his hair, Shouji offers one of his blooms in return./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It happens like this: Midoriya finally blooms something other than primroses and edelweiss. White camellias, like Aizawa knows Mirio has, signaifying waiting for love./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It happens like this: Shinsou sprouts buds when Midoriya's bloom. They are strikingly similar. No one breathes a word of it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It seemed that the class had also gotten used to him popping in every so often and falling asleep in his sleeping bag in the common room. One such time was on a Saturday evening, when everyone was calling it a night after a Disney movie marathon as soon as it finished, since it was after curfew. Apparently, Todoroki, whose bluebells had finally blossomed behind his ear, had never seen any of them, and the entire class intended on changing that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Iida-kun?" Todoroki asked. "May I talk to you before you go?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"There came excited whispers as everyone cleared out. Aizawa was about to do the same before realising his mistake. Iida and Todoroki probably assumed he had fallen asleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What was it you wanted to talk about, Todoroki-kun?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Um, it's just – here." Todoroki must have pushed something towards Iida. "They're for you. You don't have to accept."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Oh. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"There was a bit more rustling. "These ones are for you." Iida stated. Aizawa could imagine the class president pushing his lavender into Todoroki's hands. "They've always been for you, but – why me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He didn't know Iida could sound so confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You make me feel safe."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Their conversation continued for a few minutes but Aizawa paid it no attention. He was too busy thinking about all of the company he was offered, all the advice he received and the help he accepted. He reached up to his hair when something tickles his ear, a bud he didn't get?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He opened his palm, only to see a bright blue forget-me-not./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"That evening, Aizawa got the pleasure of seeing Yamada's jaw hit the floor at record speed. "You have blooms."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Since when did you start blooming?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""For ages, I brushed them out."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Because I'm an underground hero. I didn't see the advantage of people knowing I love someone."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I see." Yamada answered, sitting next to him. "What changed that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""My class." Aizawa groaned. "They thought I was asleep, so Todoroki confessed to Iida and Iida accepted."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Didn't think Todoroki would have it in him, he seems more like a stoic character who doesn't care for such things." Yamada replied. "Kind of like you, Shouta."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Shouta sighed and hit the counter with his head. "I know who mine are for."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh?" Hizashi asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Shouta swallowed his pride, and reached up to his hair. A plethora of forget-me-nots had grown since the last film ended, and Shouta could have only prayed that no one came back down to see them. He pulled one of his blooms out, and looked at it, before holding it out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It's you, 'Zashi. It always has been."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Shouta held his breath for a while, waiting for Hizashi to react. When he began to wonder if this was a good idea, he felt Hizashi hold his hand, and em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"lift the flower from them/em. He looked up to see Hizashi plucking one of his edelweiss from his hair, and Shouta held it as if it would break if he so much as looked at it wrong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Why me?" He asked dumbly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You always knew how to make me feel safe."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"When Shouta entered the classroom the following day, with his flowers in his hair and a very significant bruise just under his jaw, Ashido set off a round of applause, while several students blushed at the very idea of what had happened yesterday./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Does this mean we have two dads now?" Kaminari asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Aizawa-sensei?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The rest of the class had been quick to clear out after the final bell, but Shouta had heard Shinsou tell Midoriya and the others to go on without him, he'd join them later on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hitoshi, school hours are over. You can call me dad."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh, thank god." Hitoshi replied, slumping over the desk. "I have a question."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""How did you do it?" Hitoshi asked. "I've seen you brush your buds away, but then one day you turn up with blooms in your hair? Forget-me-nots, no less."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Shut it." Shouta scowled, but it had no malice. "It is hard to accept something when you do not feel as though you deserve it, especially from the person you care about the most."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hitoshi blushed and groaned. "What changed, for you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""The class did. I wasn't asleep when Todoroki asked Iida to remain behind."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh." Hitoshi replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hitoshi, listen to me." Aizawa had put his paperwork down, and Hitoshi lifted his head to meet his dad's gaze. "I know you want to hide your feelings forever, and I don't doubt that you could, but I recommend you don't. I spent 13 years wondering what em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"could/em be if I figured myself out. Its stressful, and I don't want you to go through that too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""13 years?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I was aiming to be an underground hero. I couldn't pay attention to love or it would give me another weakness and put my loved one in danger. I didn't want that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Then why let them bloom now?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Because, as cheesy as it sounds, love is worth it," Shouta replied, "no matter how much you think it isn't."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Shouta watched as his adopted son's face changed from confusion, to understanding, to realisation with a very strong blush. His blooms evolved slowly, opening up into beautiful yellow camellias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Shouta resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Of all people, why did it have to be the Problem Child?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hitoshi chuckled. "Because Izuku makes me feel like I deserve everything I have." He replied. "I'm going to go and talk to him. Thanks, dad."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""No problem." Shouta told his son as he got ready to leave. "Stay safe."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Dad!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Shouta was very close to just lying down where he stood and falling asleep. But instead, he was stuck finding out what the hell that noise was. He followed it, and rolled his eyes at what he found./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Scarred hands tangled in purple hair, chuckles between the smacking of lips./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He cleared his throat, and both boys yelped and split apart almost immediately, Hitoshi turning to look at his dad from where he had pinned the Problem Child against the wall. Shouta noted that Hitoshi's leg did not remove itself from between Midoriya's./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""If you're going to do that, do it privately."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Sorry, Aizawa-sensei!" Midoriya squeaked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Fine, dad." Hitoshi drawled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I can and will ground you, Hitoshi."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""We're going, we're going."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hitoshi dragged Midoriya away by the hand, the green-haired boy blushing heavily. Shouta just shook his head with a sigh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"This class would be the death of him./span/p 


End file.
